Cell Block Mello
by Janao q
Summary: Já viram Chicago? Lembram-se da cena Cell Block Tango? Se sim, imagine o Mello no lugar das prisioneiras. Se não, leia e dê umas risadas 8D Antigos relacionamentos do Mello. YAOI, MelloxOC's


– Hey, loirão

Ok, cansei de tentar deixar 'sábosta em negrito. ¬¬

Enfim, isso é um yaoi, MelloxOC's.

Dava uma brecha pra MattxMello, mas... Bem, não tenho exatamente o dom pra MxM. Além de não gostar u.u

E essa foi a fic menos original que eu já escrevi :O

Talvez porque seja a única que tenha uma base já criada G-G

Aliás, a maior parte dela é do filme Chicago, na parte da música Cell Block Tango. Eu imaginei o Mello ali, juro 8D Mas eu não vejo o Mello hétero, então... u.u

Esqueci de alguma coisa?

Ah, o disclaimer: NADA ME PERTENCE E EU NÃO NADA COM ISSO, CACETE .-.

Ok, a fic.

– Hey, loirão!

– Oi.

– Aconteceu aquilo lá de novo?

– Adivinhão.

– Sabe que você nunca me explicou o que é?

– Eu cansei, só isso. Relacionamentos, definitivamente, não foram feitos para mim. Dê-me o chocolate.

– Toma. Agora pára de enrolar, porra. E me diz, o que acontece?

– Quer saber? Ok. Eu conto. Mas qualquer comentário engraçadinho e eu faço você se arrepender de ter nascido.

Caso 1, Pop.

"Sabe aquele tipo de pessoa que tem hábitos que te irritam? Então, foi o primeiro. Bernie. Ele tinha mania de mascar chiclete.

Não. Não mascar. Fazer bolhas.

Então eu cheguei em casa muito irritado, um dia.

E lá estava Bernie, deitado no sofá. Mascando chiclete.

Não, não mascando. Fazendo bolhas.

Então eu falei entre dentes: 'Se você fizer mais uma bolha...'

E ele fez.

Não é bom andar armado. Tirei minha pistola rapidamente e dei dois tiros de alerta.

Na cabeça dele."

– Uma pergunta.

– Fala.

– Minha mania de fumar e/ou jogar te irrita?

– Não.

– Ótimo. Prossiga.

Caso 2, Seis.

"Quando conheci Aaron, ele disse que era solteiro. Começamos a sair.

Passamos uns meses juntos e tal.

Então eu descobri.

Solteiro, ele disse?

Solteiro é o caralho.

Ele não só era casado, como era casado com seis.

Ele chegou em casa e eu fiz o drink dele.

Mas sabe como alguns caras não agüentam um pouco de arsênico."

– Nota: Nunca aceitar nada vindo do Mello.

– Hunf. Ele mereceu.

– Claro, claro. Continue

Caso 3, Squish.

"Eu esperava Harry brincando com minhas facas. Sabe como é, máfia e tudo mais, você ganha uns brinquedinhos interessantes. Porém, ele chegou em um ataque de ciúmes.

'Você tá me traindo, não tá? ADMITA!'

Eu me estressei cada vez mais.

Aí ele correu pra minha faca.

Ele correu pra minha faca dez vezes."

– Ouch.

– Odeio gente nervosa e ciumenta. Me tiram do sério e... Pára de me olhar assim.

– Uhum. Próxima.

Caso 4, Cícero.

"Em uma viagem de negócios, eu acompanhava meu ex-namorado Charlie e seu sócio. Paramos em um hotel chamado Cícero.

Estávamos em uma conversa animada, mas o gelo havia acabado. Eu saí para buscar mais.

Eu volto e os dois estão juntos. Muito juntos. Juntos demais.

Depois... Bem, depois eu estava lavando o sangue das minhas mãos."

– Esfriou a relação.

– Sem trocadilhos.

– Ok, chefe.

Caso 5, Lipschitz.

"Você sabe que pintores sensíveis e profundos não fazem meu tipo. Porém, Lipschitz era charmoso demais. E lindo.

Mas ele tinha uma mania de sair de noite sozinho para procurar a si mesmo.

Eu vou te dizer, o cara devia estar muito perdido, porque não só não encontrou a si mesmo como ele encontrou Paul, Will, Mark e Jack.

Podemos dizer que rompemos por diferenças artísticas: ele se via vivo... E eu, MORTO."

– Pintor?!

– Foi esse último.

– Não te imagino com um pintor.

– O que eu posso fazer?

– É. Você realmente não tem sorte. Muito menos seus namorados...

– Hunf. Não importa. Traga-me meu chocolate e lembre-se: eu cometo assassinatos, mas não crimes.

– Ok chefe, ok.

Eu ia fazer cada caso um capítulo... Mas assim parece mais fácil. u.u

E quase tudo que tá entre aspas é do filme. Eu só adaptei ao personagem Mello 8D

O resto, eu criei.

Sim, eu sei que sou uma péssima humorista, mas eu TIVE que fazer isso o.o/ Cara, essa cena é muito Mello. u.u

Anyway... Acho que só. Vou agradecer às pessoas que leram a fic e me incentivaram a postá-la: Rayzão, Débby e Luzão °O°/

OBRIGADÃO :3

Nem preciso pedir, né?

Melhor pedir, vá.

REVIEWWWS .--.

E... Até outras fics 8D/

Espero eu.


End file.
